The Guardian with in
by Dragonofthepharaoh
Summary: Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura are all soul binders with their family's spirit guardians by they were all captured and imprisoned by a organization called Arcadia so that they can use their powers to control of everything, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik are all younger members of Arcadia, however once they meet every thing they know changes. Rating may change in later chapters


_**Hello everyone! My name is Dragonofthepharaoh but you all can call me Dragon and this is my first fic:). I've been a silent reader for a long time, reading fics and writing some in secret never feeling comfortable about my work to share. But now I decided that I wanted to try to actually post one and see how people like them, I hope you enjoy this fic! Please R&R and thank you for taking the time to read this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters or places**_

_**this is a yaoi story that means Boy x Boy (boy on boy) if you don't like don't read.**_

**pairings will be Y/YY, J/S, M/M, and R/B**

**Chapter 1 the meeting**

_**Yugi's Pov.**_

"I wonder what they will look like? What do you think Joey?", I ask Joey who is walking to the right of me.

"Probably like the monsters they are" he replied. Joey replied with a heavy Brooklyn accent he had a kind but fun, care free and truthful personality although that is what helped get us and our two other friends stuck with the job of taking care of the captured soul binders.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Joey. The Arcadia organization were the ones who took them away from their family", explained Ryou with a slight British accent.

"And if anyone is a monster it would be you Joey for getting us in trouble with you and we have to share the punishment" complained Malik.

"Come on Malik we'll be fine. The sooner we get there the sooner we will be done" I defended as I open the door to where the captured soul binders were. As we walked in we could see the soul binders. All four of them were chained to a separate parts of the wall. Three of them turned their heads to look at who came in and then looked away.

I heard both Ryou and Malik gasp because the two closest ones were almost copies of them. The closest one looked like Ryou. His hair was a lot like Ryou's, only much more wild and he had russet-brown eyes with black eyeliner around them. He had a clever and conning presence. His soul binder sign was the large dark gray feathered wings on his back, a dirty green and dark gray scaled tail with a king cobra head at the end of it, sharp dark gray demon like claws on his hands, two dark gray jagged scar like lines on both shoulders, demon like teeth, a dirty green spike on his chin, three dirty green spikes on each side of his head going up and in the middle of them was a dirty green horn like spike on his forehead. His soul binder marking was on his neck and upper chest; it was a dirty green demon with traits similar to his soul binder signs and had yellow eyes with a larger eye on its chest. He was wearing teal blue skinny jeans, a white and light blue T-shirt with a V-neck and a black long jacket on top of it.

The second closest one looked a lot like Malik with a mane of wildly-spiked, platinum-blond hair, tanned skin and had black eyeliner outlining his lavender eyes. He had a crazy and powerful presence. He wore gray cargo pants with a belt around his waist, a black sleeveless tight shirt that showed off part of his stomach and has a hood. His sign that he was a soul binder was the golden feathered dragon wings on his back, the golden metal like dragon tail, gray dragon like claws on his hands and feet, three wing like golden spikes on his elbow, shoulders, and the side of his head, a large golden spike on his knees, a smaller golden spike on his waist, and a large oval dark blue jewel on his upper center forehead. His soul binder marking was on his right arm; it was a golden metal golden looking dragon with feathered golden wings and similar traits like his soul binder signs and had red eyes.

The third one was also a male he was tall with straight brown hair and deep icy blue eyes. He had a very proud and calculating presence even in the chains that all the soul binders were wearing. His sign that he was a soul binder were his blue demon wings on his back, two blue spikes on his shoulders, the larger blue spike on his elbow, blue demon like claws on his hands and feet, the small blue spikes on both sides of his waist and thigh, sharp demon like teeth, the two blue horn like spikes coming from the side of his head, a blue trident like horn on his forehead with a large oval dark blue jewel on the lower part of it. His soul binder marking was on his left hand; it looked like a blue red eyed demon that had similar traits to his signs. He wore a tight black shirt with a black leather jacket on top, and black jean pants.

The farthest however is who really caught my attention the most even if we was the one that did not look at us. He had a very authoritative and commanding presence. He was tan and his hair fell in gravity defying spikes, the onyx colored hair was outlined in a deep crimson and had three blonde streaks going through it along with his blonde bangs that fell neatly around his face and his eyes were a rare color of deep crimson and had black eyeliner around them. Even so, they didn't look menacing or evil, his eyes had a more velvet and soothing look; but like the others he also had signs that he was a soul binder. His signs were his large black and red demonic dragon wings on his back, the light gray dragon claws on his hands and feet, teeth that were shaped like a dragons, the three light dragon spikes on his shoulders and the large red spikes on his knees and smaller red ones on his arms and finally the long red and black spiked serpent dragon tail that was curled around his legs and feet and a large oval dark blue jewel on his upper center forehead; but from where I was I couldn't see his soul binder marking. He was wearing black leather pants that had a red tint to them with belts that fastened on the front of it, a tight black tight leather sleeveless shirt and a red choker wrapped around his neck with two small light gray dragon spikes on each side.

_**Yami's Pov.**_

For the last couple of months pain is something that I have felt a lot. Every since my cousin, my two friends and myself were all cornered, out numbered and captured we have been chained to this room. Only able to leave for bathroom and when they take us the were they experiment with us, but even then we are still chained. Whenever one of us are being experimented on the others know. After all it is kind of hard since we can all hear the scream of the unlucky companion. We've all been here for around four months and we still don't know what they are after; only that they are a Organization called Acadia and they want something with the ancient spirits that are within us that we were binded with.

This wasn't supposed to happen it was only supposed to be a trip to visit my cousins for two month two of my friends and yet as we were coming back from the club around midnight some men in suits cornered us and knocked us unconscious. When I wake up I'm here in this room chained to a wall and I see my cousin Seto and my two friends Bakura and Marik also chained to a wall and we find out that we have these ancient powerful spirits inside our bodies that we didn't even know about. We are than one by one brought to the same room and experimented on and they made it so that we awaken soul binders whatever that is. However whatever it is it did change our forms with traits of our family's guardians and a marking of said guardian somewhere on our bodies.

Mine being the only hidden one from sight but also the largest to. It on my back and is of a long bodied red and black, yellow eyed, two mouthed dragon with large wings and tail with spikes going all the way down its body. My family's guardian's name is Slifer The Sky Dragon; my cousin Seto's is called Obelisk The Tormentor; for Marik one of my friends his is named The Winged Dragon Of Ra; Bakura my other friend has one called Diabound.

However soon we all hear the door of our room then start open. Marik, Bakura, and Seto all look to see what they want based on who in is and how many. I don't though at least until I hear two of them gasp. Me being curious on why they gasped turn to look. As I do I see that the ones that entered were four teens some looking no more than a year younger than us. Which would make them around 17 since we were all 18. One of them is a tanned Egyptian looking boy; he had platinum blond hair that fell to his shoulders, with purple eyes. He was the farthest to the left; basically he looked similar to Marik.

The next was a smaller boy and he had long silver hair that fell to his chest in fairly neat spikes, the fronts shorter than the rest, and doe brown eyes, he was in the middle left; basically he looked similar to Bakura.

On the far right was a tall boy and he had dirty blond hair with honey brown eyes.

The smallest boy was in the middle right; he had a very innocent and childlike looking face, spiked onyx colored hair like my own but were outlined in a soft violet color while his blonde bangs fall gently around his head and framed his face, and pretty amethyst eyes; basically he looked similar to me.

All four of them were wearing the standard Arcadia uniform. Which was a red coat with hood a purplish brown fur around the collar and hood edges and the bottom of the coat with the sleeves rolled up showing the white underneath it, and had a purplish brown lined pockets on both sides and a purplish brown lining the ending sides of the coat with two purplish brown straps that were crisscrossed around the chest area, a red short sleeve shirt with a white turtle neck that is underneath the coat; a pair of the same purplish brown long gloves with it ending in a V shape with a bright red gym in the front area of the V, and a red finger-less gloves underneath it; a pair of tight white jeans with a purplish brown belt that is looped to the side of it and lastly a pair of tight long purplish brown boots that are furred purplish brown at the top of them.

_Oh great; now what are they going to do to us, _I thought. Not that it matters since I keep watching them because from the moment I was brought here taken away from my home and my only remaining relative back in Egypt I have always fought what this group wanted with me. I always gave them a hard time and it won't stop now either no matter who it is. I'm going to make they regret taking me.

_**And done yes I know it is really only a description of the characters and then meeting but that is what the title of the chapter was called and please remember that this not only is the first chapter but my first story that i have shared like this so please be nice. However let me know what you think R&R criticism is welcomed but no flames I will use them for my campfires and I will try to bring out the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and see you soon hopefully. :)**_


End file.
